


the grave is full and my heart is empty

by girlsarewolves



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: But Clark was gone. No matter what religious themed bullshit Lex Luthor spouted, her Clark had been mortal too. Clark was Clark, as human as he could be despite his origins and DNA; not some unfeeling or flighty god, not some holy messiah who would rise in three days. Easter came and went, and Lois was still alone.





	the grave is full and my heart is empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> Written as a self-imposed 15 minute ficlet for the word "spring". Pairing was given to me by my husband. Feedback greatly appreciated!

* * *

Lois had never been especially fond of winter. She could deal with humidity and sweat - power through the oppressive weight of summer heat, desert heat, anything that wasn't cold. She hated the cold.  
  
When Clark entered her life, she found that winter was a little easier to endure. His warmth made the cold seem less cruel, keeping it from fully seeping into her bones. He'd cup her face in his hands to warm her cheeks, and she had wondered if this was how the mortal lovers of Apollo had felt when he granted them his favor; if that's what it was like to love the sun.  
  
She had him one winter.  
  
Now she had to face winter without him.  
  
Her heart ached more than her bones did; her stiff knuckles and icy cheeks and frigid nose were familiar and well known, like an old friend she'd never been fond of but knew how to deal with. But the absence of Clark, the hole carved out of her chest where the sun had once been - this was a new entity in her life, one that was vicious and cruel like the cold itself. It left her vulnerable, exposed.  
  
She was only mortal. Apollo had faded out; the sun blacked out from her life.  
  
Lois found that spring, with its wild and varied temperature shifts like violent mood swings, was worse. She kept thinking that with the flowers and the warm afternoons and the thunderstorms, her sun would return. She kept looking to the empty spot next to her in bed every morning, certain that this morning would be the one when Apollo returned to her.  
  
But Clark was gone. No matter what religious themed bullshit Lex Luthor spouted, her Clark had been mortal too. Clark was Clark, as human as he could be despite his origins and DNA; not some unfeeling or flighty god, not some holy messiah who would rise in three days. Easter came and went, and Lois was still alone.  
  
No angels came to tell her to look behind a sepulcher.  
  
Winter had left her and spring had teased her and summer was coming - that promise of sweat and exhaustion of just moving through the heavy air - and Lois still felt cold.


End file.
